1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorcycle riders' accessories and more particularly to a portable body warming apparatus easily attachable between the motorcycle and a conventional upper torso garment worn by the rider.
2. Description of Related Art
A broad array of accessory equipment is readily available to the motorcycle-riding enthusiast. One aspect of these popular accessories is related to dealing with inclement weather, including rain and cold winds and temperatures. During riding periods of cold air temperatures, engine heat typically warms the lower torso of the rider; however, the upper torso being typically exposed more directly to oncoming cold air, is subject to greater degrees of air chill and requiring heavier upper torso garments.
Prior art teaches a number of environmental-modifying apparatus and equipment for transferring air of different temperatures from one location or equipment component to another or into equipment worn by a user. The following U.S. patents are examples of heat transfer equipment of this general nature:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,730 to Bell, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,933 to Jenkins, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,757 to Dearing        U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,652 to Sher        U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,534 to Cano        U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,483 to Armstrong        U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,696 to Guttman, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,188 to McKinney        
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,933 to Jenkins, et al. discloses a conditioned-air suit and system and in particular FIG. 7 illustrates the system adapted for use with the hot-water radiator system or engine oil system of a vehicle. Sher teaches a portable heater for personal use in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,652.
Guttman, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,696 teaches a system for conditioning air and in particular with regard to FIG. 11A disclosing use with a motorcyclist. The discussion in Column 10 teaches a motorcyclist connecting the hot air outlet to a body suit or jacket.
The present invention provides an easily manufacturable, economical portable heat transfer system and method which will derive heated air from an area immediately behind the engine and between the legs of the rider and directed by a small blower included in the system upwardly through a flexible conduit and beneath an outer upper torso garment worn by the rider.